Deadly Seceret
by SnowGypsy
Summary: AU; Clark wasnt the only one to come in the meteor shower.
1. Painfully Bound

Disclaimer: I do not own Clark, Lex, or Superman. However I do own Naomi. Superman belongs to DC Comics, Smallville and its characters belong to WB.  
  
Warning: This story switches between Clark's, Naomi's, and Lex's POV.  
  
Prequels: I'm currently writing the beginning to this story. I've decided that it's needed to 'enjoy' this story.  
  
Spoilers: Pilot, Jitters, Rogue.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Painfully Bound  
  
"So, tell me Meyers. Who else knows about your extraordinary.... gifts?" The older Luthor asked as he stepped into view.  
  
She looked up at his words, her face torn between glimpses of pain and fear. She was on her knees, painfully bounded by chains that had been intentionally laced with meteor fragments. Thus making it impossible to try and escape also weaking her tolerance for pain. The younger Luthor across from her mirroring the same position, looking up expectantly waiting for her answer. "No one else knows." She croaked, looking up to see how Lionel would react. What she got was expected, a slow menacing grin spread across his face. She was always told that the Luthors were heartless, but she underestimated how far Lionel Luthor would go to get answers. From what she could remember he had changed alot over the years.  
  
"Not even your family members? Tsk, tsk, tsk . It's very rude to keep secrets to yourself." Lex snorted at his fathers words. Both him and his father had secrets. Between them both they had more secrets than the Luthor's had money to their name. Secrets was what kept Lex from turning into what his father wanted him to be. Lex also knew the secret of the girl in front of him would bring people to their knees, but could also be dangerous when provoked. Lex inwardly cursed himself at the predicament he got himself in, wishing for once that he didnt have the natural curiosity about untouchable and dangerous subjects.  
  
An Hour Earlier  
  
Lex was on his way back from accompanying Clark to a basketball game in Metropolis and dinner when Lionel called about somthing important. Lex hated to leave Clark alone in the city, much less in the penthouse alone to find out what exactly his 'dear old dad' had considered important. Clark had sensed his indecision immediately and told him that he would be alright for a few hours. Lex made sure he knew his cell phone number if he needed anything and made his way to the LuthorCorp plant.  
  
Lionel was waiting in his office when Lex arrived. His father looked pleased to see that he had accepted to join him though no emotions appeared on his face. After all these years he still had trouble reading his fathers emotions. Nevertheless he wasnt here to dissect his fathers facade but to humor his findings. He cut right to the chase saying he found something that might be of intrest to Lex and wanted to discuss how to proceed his testing on a certain 'subject'. Intrigued by his offer, Lex followed him to a so-called 'hidden' level of the plant. When stepping of the elevator Lex noticed that in order to enter this particular level you needed to have a master key. Lionel led him to an area and stood in front of a one-way mirror, he proceeded to tap a few keys and within seconds the room in which they were watching lit up. What Lex saw made his heart race and his blood boil, fear and anger were fighting to be released and anger eventually won. 


	2. Revealing Secrets

Chapter 2: Forcfully revealing secrets  
  
"What the hell is this? Is this some kind of game?" Lex asked when he was sure his voice wouldnt falter. "This is no game Lex, this is a matter of importance. The power this child holds could be just what LuthorCorp needs to stay ahead the world." You could clearly hear the disgust in his voice when he said 'child'. Almost like it had left a bad taste in his mouth. "And what power is that Dad?" Lex asked. Lex had to stay calm, he wanted to help her but at the same time he was intrigued as to what his father meant. "Come with me, I will show you what I mean." He led Lex to the door and stepped inside, following behind was one of his fathers drones whose lip curled when Lex glanced over at him. Lex dismissed the look and instead stared at the figure that was on the floor bound by the chains.  
  
Her name was Naomi Meyers newly arrived in Smallville. She had quickley befriended Clark, thus knocking Lana off of his 'Lust List' as Lex liked to call it. She was the tom-boy type and Lex had found out she -like Clark- was adopted. Clark had insisted that he agree to meet her, and Lex whole-heartedly agreed. Besides who was he to disagree meeting the girl that turned Clark from Lana? This was something to see since Clark had a one- track mind when it came to girls, the only person he saw Clark googling over was Lana, finally something new.  
  
Soon after he met her he could tell why Clark liked her, she was open- minded and yet she was still cautious to judge. She was 2 years older than Clark and this was her senior year of high school. Lex had also had a feeling that he had met her before, but when he asked she just said that she always looks familiar to some person or another. Even with that said Lex couldnt shake the feeling and instead tried to remember everyone he had met in Metropolis -which was alot of people, none of which were so nice to him- so it was a dead end. She had wonderful sense of humor -unlike Lana- she also regarded Lex as a person and not a name. She seemed to get along with Chloe and Pete, even Whitney liked her -although Whitney isnt hard to please- but Lana shied away from her. Lex guessed she felt threatened that someone else was as popular as her. The thing that got Lex most was the way Naomi regarded Lana, everytime she saw Lana she would retreat behind one of her many facades -something he knew too well, seeing that he has many of his own- and she seemed to be sizing Lana up.  
  
Lex did have his doubts about her however, she shied away from school activities such as Cheerleading -even though she was offered the co-captian position- she stuck more towards choir and even offered to help Chloe with 'The Torch' when she had extra time. About a month and a half after she had moved to Smallville she'd turned up missing. Her mother was worried and Clark had asked me if I had seen her. That was two months ago, after about a month the police had decided to close the case, while me being a friend of Clark's, I continued to search secretly. This was the last place Lex would have thought to look.  
  
She was hunched over, sitting on her knees and her forehead was currently resting against the floor, her dark red hair covering her face. Her breathing was a bit ragged and slow, she didnt acknowledge our presence in the room. The drone that followed us in walked over to her and kicked her roughly at her side and she let out a pained groan immediately looking up towards us. Her eyes widened when she noticed me and she laughed, her voice was rough and ragged. Her eyes were a bit puffy and her bottom lip was swelled and busted. Dried blood gathered at the corner of her mouth but she seemed oblivious to the discomfort and instead chose to straighten and speak.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Lex. Come to aid your father in his discovery?" She sounded angry and hurt but at the same time a hint of hopefulness crept into her voice. I chose to remain quiet and I habitually shoved my hands into my pockets. I thumbed my cell phone waiting for a moment to hit the speed dial number for the penthouse, knowing that Clark would hear us talking and would come to my rescue once again. It seemed that everytime Lex was in trouble Clark was there to help. Still I wonder how he knows when im in trouble. Its because he's different, thats why he knows this stuff, his inner voice scolded him. He's the reason you spend so much money in keeping him under servelince, you have since he pulled you and Earl from the catwalk in Level 3. You still have doubts that you hit him that day on the bridge, what did Phelan blackmail him with and what about the blur of movement that was on the tape from the mueseum? Face it Lex, he truly is your mysterious guardian angel. His fathers annoyingly monotone voice woke him from his reveries.  
  
"Why he is here is nothing of your concern, just think of him as a fly on the wall." My father had no emotion in his voice talking as if he were in a meeting. He motioned for his drone and Naomi looked over to him, on cue he pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the girl. My heart felt as if it were going to leap out of my chest, she didnt seem affected by it and looked back towards us.  
  
"Lex pay attention, she may look weak and harmless but i assure you she is nothing of the kind." He turned and looked at me and I met him with a steely look, hiding my emotions at the same time hit the speed dial. This is the best time as any to alert Clark of my problem. "What good will shooting her be? Wouldnt it ruin your tests with a dead subject?" I said with a netural voice, I was hoping Clark could hear if not I was in deep trouble. Without notice he nodded towards his drone and immediately shots ran out and I looked on in horror and fascination as the bullets hit her chest and bounced off. As soon as it had started it was finished, she was bent over and I heard a small groan escape. Bullets barely hurt her. I glanced up at my father and back down to her. Unbelievable! This was something to be fascinated about. This truly is a discovery! I squashed down my inner scientist and looked back at my father. He had a smile upon his face and his eyes shone of evil. He was heartless, of course I knew that but this was way across the line of curiosity and to the point of insanity. I was fearfull of what my father had done and what he was planning to do and I needed to do something to stop him, but before I could react he spoke.  
  
"It seems you were investigating the wrong person Lex. While you were looking into that Kent kid you let the real problem slip about unnoticed." He said this with little emotion although the tiniest bit of anger was in his voice. The mention that he knew of my investigations into Clark almost made withdraw my next question. Almost. "Just what do you plan to do with her?" I ask fearfull of what the answer might be. Knowing that if I survive this Clark wont be to happy finding out my investigations, it may just be the boulder that crushes this friendship. Funny even in a dangerous situation you can still make bad jokes.  
  
"I plan to study her weaknesses and see how she got to be like this. I've already found out that the meteor rocks weaken her it also allows some pain to register. Somehow I have doubts that she is indeed human." He walked around behind her while he said this looking up at me looking for a reaction. I merely shrugged and looked back down at Naomi. When I caught sight of Lionel looking down I snatched the phone from my pocket and spoke into it quickly, thankfully Clark had been listing and was still there, I told him to call the police and come and help before I was roughly pushed back agaisnt the wall and knocked out. 


	3. Unwanted Information

Chapter 3: Unwanted Information  
  
When I awoke I was in the same position as Naomi, she briefly looked at me and looked back over to Lionel. I sharply turned my head and looked at my father, regretting this movement as my vision began to blur and a sharp pain at the base of my skull. Great, probably got a concussion from my painful visit with the wall. After all the shit I get from Lionel this would top it all off, I never thought he could beat his own record on my 'Shit List' but this definatly moves him up a couple of notches. Just stay calm, Clark knows your in trouble and he knows Naomi is here too, he'll be along soon. Now all he had to do was wait, but he didnt like waiting. Hell he didnt like being helpless either but right now there was nothing he could do. He knew his father didnt negotiate and he doubted Lionel would help after the betrayal of telling Clark to call the police. He knew Clark would have problems getting down here without a master key for the elevator, but somehow he knew Clark could easily detour that little problem.  
  
Back to the present  
  
She was surprised when Lex had called Clark, she was also happy that Lex was on her side. But with his heroicness he managed to get himself in a useless position.  
  
"You should be the one to know Lionel, with all the secrets and lies im surprised you still have someone to call a son." I say bitterly, how someone could be so menacing and cruel is beyond me. "I wouldnt call him a son, more like an heir. Children are supposed to be faithful to their parents and obey what they are told. Lex listened to his Mother but when it came to me he turned his nose up." Lionel snarled at Lex, and Lex unmoving glared up at his father. "Well you took care of that little problem didnt you?" I say finally getting to the subject I wanted to talk about. Lionel snapped his head towards me and glared. Lex had a deer-in-the-headlights look and I could see sadness and anger well up within him. His jaw muscle was jumping furiously and he looked at Lionel with pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"What does she mean by that?" He asked loud enough to hear the anger in his voice. "Oh, so he doesnt know about your work, I guess you left out that small detail." I say with disgst in my voice. Lionel just glared at me and smiled at his son and shrugged speaking in a neutral voice, "I tried to persuade your mother to shy away from you but she wouldnt, she said something about 'I'm the one keeping this family together'. When she failed to comply to my 'request' I simply had her removed. But I was unpreparied for consequences," he sighed and put his hands in his pockets "I thought you would become closer to me and hopefully follow my lead and be the perfect son, but when you rebelled and started trying to ruin the Luthor name I got angry." He said staring at Lex.  
  
"So you killed mom, got someone to dispose of the evidence of foul play and claim it as horrible accident? Did you stab her in the back like you do to your so-called allies to LuthorCorp?" Lex asked his voice barley faltering when he pieced it together. This was the second time he had gotten unwanted information, the first was when his mom was 'diagnosed' with a short time to live. Before Lionel could answer the questions Lex was trowing at him Lex cut him off again. "Not only did you fail at having the perfect son, but you also failed at cleaning up your tracks well enough so that no one would find the evidence." Lex said looking over at me, I looked back at him and I could see he was trying to think how I came across this information, and I would have to tell him it sooner or later. At this moment I voted for the latter, it would be easier to explain in a more comfortable atmosphere.  
  
"I didnt phyically hurt your Mother on the outside, I just concocted a slow acting poision that took on the same side- effects as heart failure. As for your first question, failed is such a harsh word, I like to think of it as a mistake. A mistake i'm not willing to take again." Lionel said clearly trying to dismiss the conversation. I was once again blown away at the menacing coldness in his voice as he told Lex just how he killed his Wife and left his only son motherless. Just when Lex looked like he was going to say something a very loud thump abruptly cut him off, causing us to look at one another and Lionel's drone to scurry outside to see what had caused the commotion. Finally Clark's here, or some form of help. Maybe if it is Clark he brought someone with him. My inner voice started to doubt, but I quickly shut it up. Clark can take care of himself. 


	4. My Ride Home

Chapter 4: My ride home  
  
Clark immediately knew that anyone remotely near the elevator heard the thump as he landed. Thank goodness for X-Ray vision and invincibility, you would have had trouble getting down here if not for the two powers. Clark had to agree with his inner voice, for once it was working with him instead against him. Once he looked around the elevator he noticed a set of keys hanging below a button that said 'basement', Clark briefly wondered why Lionel would be so careless as to leave the keys hanging in the elevator but quickly dimissed the thought as he heard someone running down the hall. He used his X-Ray to look for the incoming intruder -he hoped there was only one- and found that his luck was still with him.  
  
One bulky looking man -who was not only chubby but also in need of exercise- was jogging towards the elevator. Clark grabbed the keys slowly so that they would not clank, and stood in the corner. He waited until the man was about to enter the elevator and quickly body-slamming the man into the wall opposite to the elevator, a loud crack and the man was effictivly knocked out. Clark then started down the hall towards the way the man had come, hoping that it would lead to where Naomi and Lex were being held. He slowly came around the corner not knowing if someone else had waited or was just too slow to make it to the elevator in time, he saw that the corridor was empty. At the end he saw what looked like a one-way mirror and he could see Lionel's outline standing in the middle of the room, as he got closer he saw that Lionel wasnt alone. Naomi was on her knees, arms behind her back and she was looking towards Lionel. Lex was in the same exact position with his back to Clark.  
  
At that moment anger welled up in Clark, he felt sorry for Naomi because she looked as if she was about to break. And sorry for Lex that his own father was doing this to him and his friend. Clark rushed to the door, flinging it open and was facing a flustered Lionel who immediately regained his posture. "Clark!" Naomi said a little ragged with a mixture of happiness and worry. Lionel who had been staring started to speak, "What are you doing here Kent? Havent you saved enough lives already?" Lionel seemed unimpressed at Clark's glare and was all too cocky towards a very angry and green looking Clark. Clark took that moment and quickly -as quick as he could with evidence of meteor rocks in the room- shoved Lionel against the wall -once again- effectively knocking him out. He went to Lex sensing the meteor rocks were closer to Naomi than him and used the keys to unlock the chains. He took the elevator key off the keys and handed them to Lex.  
  
"You unlock her chains, I have to go tell the cops where to come." Clark took off his flannel button-down shirt and handed it to Lex, Lex knew Clark wanted him to give it to Naomi. "Thanks Clark, I knew you would come through." Lex said with all the sincerity he had at the moment. "No problem, besides your my ride home." Clark laughed nervously and with that he left to go back upstairs to wait for the cops. Lex slid over towards Naomi, keys in one hand, shirt in the other and unlocked the chains, she hissed with pain when she was able to move. Lex had noticed marks on her wrists from where the chains had dug into her skin. She sighed and looked at her wrists, then up at Lex, Lex could see she was expecting questions but instead he held out his hand and helped her out of the room. As Naomi was getting up, Lex noticed small bruises where Lionel had shot her. He felt bad that it happened and hoped she understood he had nothing to do with it. Immediately outside the room Naomi seemed to regain her posture, the color coming back to her cheeks. Lex reached over and gave her the shirt Clark had left for her and she managed a smile before slowly putting the shirt on.  
  
Lex was thinking about how to approach her about her 'powers' without sounding to demanding or angry that it had went unnoticed until she beat him to the chase. "So, now you know one of my big secrets," she looked over at him with a forced smile and continued, "Now I just hope you can make the right decision on what to do with that secret." She said looking away. Lex was torn between anger at his father about forcing this secret out of her, sorry that she had to go threw what could only have been torture, and guilty that it was his own father that betrayed everyone. Lex was brought back from his thoughts as she cleared her throat. 


	5. A Past Friendship

Chapter 5: A past friendship  
  
"I guess now is the best time as ever to tell you my other secret" She said smiling, but I spoke quickly, "You dont have to, I think this one secret is enough to last a lifetime." She seemed to draw back at my attitude but continued as if I hadnt said a thing.  
  
"This one isnt as dangerous as the other one," she smiled to reasure me and continued, "You remember when you said I looked familiar?" She asked and I merely nodded quietly urging her to continue, "It was about a year after the meteor shower happened when I met you. You were standing in front of a corn field lost in your thoughts, and I was out looking for my dog." She stopped and looked over to see if I had remembered anything. Some of it seemed familer but it was still clouded, I looked up at her and she started to speak again, "I had ran up to you and asked if you had seen my dog, and you looked at me and asked 'why I wasnt scared of the freaky kid' I just looked at you and asked you what I was supposed to be afraid of and you said, 'I lost all my hair, thats not normal, if everyone else thinks im a freak why dont you?'" She stopped and looked at me again, this time I did remember her and I was re-living that day over again.  
  
It was a clear summer day and I was staring at this kid that had come up to me, she looked as if to be half my age, with long blonde hair -which was up in a ponytail- and bright blue eyes. She was seriously thinking about the question I had asked her and she simply shrugged and continued our conversation. "My name is Naomi and I dont see anything wrong," she paused, "but have you seen my dog?" She said finishing. I silently nodded 'no' and a frown crept upon her face. I looked down the road and saw that a car was coming, and I immediately cheered up. My mom had parked the car and was walking towards us, she looked surprised to see someone else with me but she quickly sobered and bent down to hug me. I can remeber smelling her perfume drift down when she hugged me, that was always the best part.  
  
She looked over at my guest and cleared her throat and I introduced them. "Mother this is Naomi, Naomi this is my Mother." Naomi seemed to be happy that an adult was paying attention to her and she happily shook the hand that was offered. Mother had invited her over for Milk and cookies and the girl happily agreed. After that we seemed to get closer -since she was my only friend you have to go somewhere right?- and when my mother died Lionel dragged me off to Metropolis and I had just a little time to tell her that we were leaving. She didnt take the news well but she tried to tell me something but she didnt get it out because Lionel had abruptly grabbed my arm and slung me into the limo. That was the last I saw of her. Until now.  
  
I was watching him remember his past with great intrest. For a moment I thought he wouldnt remember until he looked at me with eyes that spoke of sadness from loosing a friend and happiness of regaining that friend back. He slowly smiled and I had to grin back at him, I didnt want this to end, it was a comfortable silence of rememberance but Clark had returned with the help that was needed.  
  
Clark walked up and told them that Lionel was in the room and he whispered to me, "Are you alright?" I nodded and I gave him a quick thank you and leaned up to whisper "Lex knows about my powers, but he still doesnt know about yours. Like I told you, your secrets safe with me." I leaned back out of his personal space and smiled at him. He looked over at Lex and back at me a seemed to strain with a smile. The rest of the night was a blur, we were checked for injurys -which thankfully enough- didnt have any. My Mom was contacted and Lionel was taken into custodey. Lex had agreed to give us a ride back to smallville so I could see my mom and so that Clark could contact his. He said that they were somewhere in Colorado visting an ill family member, and Clark had stayed home because of school.  
  
We made a stop at the penthouse so that I could get a much needed shower and I changed into some of Lex's sweats and shirt and we were headed back to Smallville. 


	6. Explaning

Chapter 6: Explaning  
  
Clark sat watching Naomi, she seemed calm alot different than what I would have expected if I were kidnapped. Lex was also lost in his thoughts but his emotions were mixed, a show of fear, pain, and sadness crossed his features and it settled on confusion. When he spoke he startled Naomi, but she quickly recovered and looked at Lex. "Just how did you know about my mothers death being fixed?" He asked and I looked over at Naomi, she was taking her time, presumably looking for a way to word her answers and looking for the courage to say them.  
  
"The day before she died, I remember going over to your house, I was going towards your room and when I passed I heard Lionel talking -me being nosy- had to stop and see what they were talking about," her features got dim as she paused, taking a deep breath she started again. "I didnt know who he was talking to, and to this day I still dont, but Lionel was talking about how his plan to remove your mother was working well that it shouldnt be too long." she sighed, "I was young but I still knew what it meant and as I was starting to go towards your room the door opened and he stepped out. He looked at me and told me that you werent allowed to have visitors and told me to leave."  
  
"I just stood there staring until he called one of the maids and she lead me outside. I ran home that day and told my mom, but she didnt believe me and I was sent to my room for making up a lie like that. That next day when I found out you were leaving I tried to tell you but Lionel was in a hurry and you left before I was able to say anything. Later that day when the news spread that your mom died my mom came to me and apologised but we had no way to prove that she was murdered so we were helpless to do anything." By the time she was finished tears had welled up in her eyes and she wiped at them before they could roll down her face.  
  
Lex was sitting with his head against the seat silently crying, his breaths coming in short gasps and his hands clenched. He took a moment to recover and he cleared his throat, "I'm glad you said something, now my father has no way to blame her death on me, no matter how hard he tries. And I will help you when my father tries to reveal your secret, because I know he will." He smiled up at Naomi and looked over at me. I gave him a small smile and I decided to take a leap of faith.  
  
"Lex, I heard that Lionel had said you were investigation me. Why is that?" I had to ask, I knew he had his suspesions but I wanted to know why he couldnt just leave it alone. He stared at me and sighed, "Im sorry Clark, but I just had to know, when I find a mystery its so hard to look the other way. I had to pursue my curiosity and I didnt think about what it might do to our friendship." Lex was looking expectantly and I had built up enough courage to tell him about me. "Lex, would you be happy if you knew the answer to all those questions you want to ask me?" I say, but I didnt wait long for a response, "Yes Lex, you did hit me on the bridge that day, and my secret is the same as Naomi's, im different." I say, letting out the breath I didnt know I was holding until he spoke.  
  
"Well, that's certainly somthing to grasp." He says with a chuckle. It's nice to hear him laugh, I always pictured him screaming or grabbing the nearest object that could be used as a weapon and threating to call the police. The rest of the night back to Smallville was in Comfortable silence.  
  
When they returned to Smallville Naomi was ushered away by her mother, everyone in town was happy that she had returned unhurt. The Kent's had heard the happy news and decided to return home early to welcome her back and check on Clark. The following weeks had been spent with Naomi catching up on all that was missed while she was missing, and Lex spent his time dealing with the press about his fathers 'misdeeds' and covering up all evidence of strange occurances surrounding Clark and Naomi.  
  
When things had settled down Lex had invited me and Clark over to talk. I had been expecting this day to come and had tried to prepare myself for any questions that Lex might ask. Clark had done the same thing and we were walking down the hall towards the Study. Lex had said he wanted to talk somewhere it would be comfortable and we had agreed that the Study would suffice. When we arrived we found Lex sitting on the couch swirling the alcohol that was in his glass, the fireplace was roaring and he motioned for us to take a seat. He looked tired and tried to hide it with a small smile, his facade returning when he noticed I was watching with curiosity. Clark sat across from Lex in the leather chair, and I sat on the opposite end of the couch, turning to face Lex.  
  
"So, how have you two been these past weeks?" Lex asked when we were seated. "So far so good," I reply "Its been hectic with my schoolwork and chores." It took me awhile but I caught up in my work that was missed. Along with help from Clark and Chloe I was back on track. "Its nice that things are starting to get back to normal." Clark said giving a smile. Lex chuckled, "I doubt everything will return to normal. In fact I wanted to talk to you two about that." Lex said standing up to refresh his drink.  
  
"Would you two like something to drink?" "Water", Clark and I choursed. turning to smile at each other. Lex came back over to the couch and handed us our waters, and continued to speak. "I wanted to ask why how you two came across these powers," Lex said cutting to the chase, "Was it from the meteor rocks?" He didnt necessarily direct it towards me but I answered anyways, "Not exactly. Its more like we were born with these powers." Lex looked up surprised by the comment, he looked perplexed by this admission but soon recovered. "Meaning?" He said looking over at Clark -who had been oddly quiet- expecting an answer. "Lex, we," Clark paused, "We arent human. We came with the meteor shower and landed here on Earth." Clark rushed out. He took a deep breath and forcefully exhaled. "So there was something other than meteor rocks that day," he wasnt talking to us, more like thinking out loud, "that explains why I thought I saw something." He said finishing his earlier comment.  
  
"I crashed in my parents field, and when they saw that there was a child they had to hide where I was from to protect me and themselves. They had gotten falisified adoption records so that if anyone were to ask they would have the means to explain that I was adopted. The ship that I came in was hidden and I was told to hide my powers because it could get me and my family into some trouble. I've never wanted to lie to my friends but I also didnt want to endanger anyone." Clark wanted to reasure Lex that he didnt like to lie, but couldnt shake the vibe that Lex was angry that Clark thought he couldnt handle information like that. Lex looked over at Naomi wanting to here her part of the story.  
  
"I was told my parents found me in the woods during the meteor shower. They said that they were at the festival when it started, they ran for the nearest cover and when they got into the woods they found the small ship that I arrived in. My parents -like the Kent's- felt they needed to hide the evidence of where I was from and they dumped my craft into a small lake that was nearby. They had only been passing through Smallville so they took me with them to Metropolis and I was adopted. My parents moved to Smallville after the adoption was finalized and thats when I met you. A couple of years later my Dad died because of a massive coronary, and my Mom was left to raise me alone. She took a job in Metropolis and we moved again, I thought that was gonna be the last time I saw Smallville. But as I got older Metropolis seemed to get worse, and my Mom didnt want violence and drugs to ruin my life so early. She quit her job and we moved back to Smallville. Me and Clark accidently discovered that we were alike and decided to stick together." She was happy that she was able to trust Lex with her secret and in turn she felt Lex was also happy.  
  
Lex took all this into consideration and had only one question that had been bugging him for a while now. "What about the meteor rocks? Any idea why they cause so much trouble?" Naomi just shrugged and Clark took that as a sign to answer. "We're not really sure why the meteor rocks cause so many problems, but I can say that they pose a problem to us when we get to close to them. We become weak and easy to injure when exposed to the rocks. We are still trying to figure out why they have different effects on the people they come in contact to." Clark was picking at the seem of his shirt and Naomi was lost in her reveries. I had grown tired of the silence and invited them to a couple of games of pool. Afterwards the Kent's had called and I said my goodnights, goodbyes, and thank you's and was left to ponder about the things that were said. And the things that werent. 


	7. Rebuilding A Name

Chapter 7: Rebuilding a Name 8 Years Later  
  
It was LuthorCorps annual picnic and the Luthor Mansion was full of chatting people and giddy children. Lex had agreed that he wanted to start holding the picnic at the Castle because of more space and have somewhere for everyone to get out of the heat. Naomi had suggested the idea and he instantly loved it. Now that Lionel was in Metropolis' Mentally Insane Facility -better known as a prison to those inside- Lex was left to clean up the Luthor name. It had worked well with Naomi and 'Superman' standing by his side the whole time.  
  
Clark had decided that he was going to keep his fathers dream alive and moved back to the farm after college. Even though he moved back to Smallville he still did his duties as 'Superman' helping people and catching the bad guys. Now that I knew his seceret he wouldnt have to lie about where he was going. Over the years Clark has kept his infatuation with Naomi but never had the courage to do something about it. As for me I took an intrest in Naomi also, but before I decided to pursue that intrest I had consulted Clark. He gave no protest and I hastily asked Naomi out, she agreed and our relationship had blossomed into a wonderfully mature romance. We married not long after and without delay had a child. She was beautiful, long flowing hair -from her mother- and bright blue eyes. He could tell she was destined for great things. Funny, so was I. But my gift was unexpected and wonderful. Perhaps she'll inherit some of her mothers wonderful habits.  
  
Clark has yet to settle down with someone, he proclaims he is happy with the way his life has turned out and how his closest friends have supported and tolorated his redundant helpfulness.  
  
As he thinks about how his life has taken a sharp turn down the road to righteousness he silently thanks the Gods for sending him his Mysterious Gaurdian Angel -known better as Clark Kent- to Smallville where they were destined to meet and change his life forever.  
  
~~ END ~~ 


End file.
